


I'm sorry... What?

by FearLove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearLove/pseuds/FearLove
Summary: Shiro was walking home as if it was any other day, which to him, it was. He didn’t realize his whole world was about to turn into a shit show that he would one day laugh at.





	I'm sorry... What?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, thank you for clicking on my story, I really appreciate it. I don't really have a schedule so like, things will be updated sporadically so don't expect much from me lmao

Shiro was walking home as if it was any other day, which to him, it was. He didn’t realize his whole world was about to turn into a shit show that he would one day laugh at. Shiro was coming home from work, simply just walking down the street, holding his yellow construction hat, blinking away the debris in his eye, sweating profusely. It was at least 80 degrees outside, give the man a break. He turned onto the street where his apartments were located, but then he heard whimpering. Shiro’s head perked up and he tried to distinguish where the noise was coming from.  
Shiro passed his apartment building and ran straight to the alley way on the other side of the large structure. He couldn’t believe what he saw. A boy, black hair, pale skin, fangs, fighting with a large, brown wolf. Shiro hopped over a few of the garbage loads that had been dumped there and ran to the boys’ aid. He punched the wolf square in the snout, (which was very dumb, he later mused.) and grabbed the boys’ wrist to haul him away from the dangerous creature that was already shaking its head and getting ready to come back at them.  
What he didn’t expect was for the boy to yank his wrist away and glare at Shiro. The kid fucking glared. Shiro’s face morphed into some crumpled-up version of confusion and anger. Shiro was already done with this kid and this, this, this fucking wolf who was just watching with what seemed to be amused eyes, Shiro thought. The wolf backed up on its hind legs and swiftly got smaller… and smaller… and smaller… until a butt naked human boy was standing in front of the kid and Shiro. Shiro shrieked in a very manly fashion.  
The boy reached down to pick up a pair of joggers which had apparently just been laying there the whole time. And when he put them on, the two kids just grabbed hands and started to walk away. The brunette kid with the blue eyes leant over and kissed the smaller boy on the cheek, Shiro was utterly, and completely confused. “Um, excuse me? What the heck was that?” He asked as he jogged up to them. “Nothing just forget that you saw anything. We were never here, okay man?” The one with black hair told him.  
“Look, I can’t just forget about some kid with fangs fighting with a wolf right off of the street where anyone could have walked. If you could explain, it would be greatly appreciated.” Shiro took in there nearly skeletal appearances. “You both look quite hungry so we could maybe… discuss it over dinner?” He inquired with a small smile as both of the boys visibly perked up. “Would that be okay with you guys?” The smaller one still looked somewhat hesitant, but the taller one seemed physically intrigued, standing on his tip toes, smiling like an idiot. He looked like he had just discovered he had won a winning lottery ticket.  
“Uh, sure.” The raven-haired boy told Shiro, hiding a small smile. Shiro smiled triumphantly and walked up to the small boy, brushing his finger over his cheek, only for the boy to flinch away and snap at him with his… very long fangs. Shiro retracted his hand at what seemed to be inhuman speed. Shiro put up his hands in a placating gesture, waving his finger at the boy so he would understand, only for the tan one to start growling at him and backing into what seemed to be a pouncing stance.  
“Mine.” The taller boy grunted, moving his arms around the smaller boy. “I-I just, look!” Shiro yelped when Lance grabbed his wrist and brought it towards his mouth, licking the blood that had gathered there before dropping Shiro’s wrist. Shiro looked appalled. Both of the boys realized he had just been trying to help and that they had overreacted and automatically felt bad. There goes their dinner. But, Shiro just plastered a smile on, as if realizing something and genuinely liking that it existed. He took the lead in walking them to the small café he had had in mind.  
The boys followed he man with identically quizzical expressions but they both still stayed silent and walked behind him. Shiro had a pep in his step. The two boys were dating, how adorable. Shiro had never met someone else that wasn’t straight in this small town, he however, was delighted. He figured they probably wouldn’t pick up on why he was so happy, so he toned down the amount of hop he had in his walk. He didn’t want to seem like some doofus who wanted to buy two nice boys dinner, now did he?


End file.
